Not My Cup of Tea
by Sweetrose44
Summary: Arranged to be married by the Kages themselves, Gaara and Karui are at odds. Will the they survive each other? Can they even love each other? Find out! Gaara/Karui fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto. All rights are reserved to Masashi Kishimoto. This is a Karui/Gaara fanfic. I hope you enjoy.**

The sun burned across the dry, arid plains as I walked forward, tired and weary of the long trek that was still in process. In three days we would reach Sunagakure. A train of escorts and wagons bearing supplies followed suite, guided by the sure and steady stride of my team leader, Samui. Vultures cried off in the distant and I sighed. Why the hell was I here? Somewhere along the line, I had deduced that I had been hand picked by the Raikage to protect Lord Gaara, to offer my services in the line of duty. It was a pretty haughty notion, but what other reason could there be? We were at war. It still seemed logical, even now, as I marched across the hot desert. Dark scruples, however, haunted my mind. Shielding my eyes away from the glare, I closed my eyes and allowed myself a moment of reprieve…

I was a failure. There was no other to say it. That stupid Uchiha had been right there, begging me to knock him off his high horse, and yet….

"_There! They've breached the walls!"_

My face grew hot with shame, as I dug my fingers into my brow, trying to stave off my overwhelming frustration of how close I had been. Sooo fucking close! In that moment of confusion and panic, I had caught sight of him before I had caught a whiff of his unmistakable scent. And what a caustic, foul stench it had been. For a moment, I had almost pitied him and his twisted soul…Almost. Careening forward, I had been spurred on by the sick, pulsating need for retribution. My katana had trembled with ecstasy. Rushing in, my face twisted in hate, I could barley contain myself. Our blades had clashed when, without any signal on his part, his bleached-haired friend had jumped into the fray and then…nothing. They had disappeared.

"Karui, the Kazekage requests your audience."

Pulled away from my reverie, I turned to see who was addressing me. It was a solemn Omoi. I shook my head. "Come again?"

He frowned. "The Kazekage. He wants to speak with you." Wide-eyed, I pulled Omoi closer. My words were strained and harsh.

" What? Now? Can't it wait till' after?"

Omoi shook his head. "No, it's urgent." Releasing him, I sighed. The very thought of having an audience with the Kazekage was reminiscent to nightmares_._ And it wasn't just the red devil's notoriety for torture and abuse that was disarming-it was his appeal too. Believe me, I had heard the stories from fawning konoichi. Was I excited? Hell no! I was so nervous I dug my fingers into my palm, drawing blood. The last time Gaara no Sabaku had called on me, things hadn't gone too well. As I made my way towards the High Carriage, a lithe konoichi with cropped brown hair jumped down from the driver's seat. She made her way towards me. "And what business have you here, Cloud-nin?" Her sneer made my blood surge.

" I have orders, Matsuri. Lord Gaara wishes to speak with me. Open the carriage." She cocked her head to the side and frowned, seizing me, before turning to open the door.

"Make it quick." She breathed. _Oh, I will, _I thought. It's not like I wanted a repeat of what had happened two days ago. Gingerly, I placed a hand on my tightly bandaged right arm: it was a bitter reminder of why I didn't like spending two minutes with this guy. For some reason, in the midst of spouting orders, Gaara had erupted. The sand had ripped through everything and everyone and I had placed myself in harm's way when I noticed an injured konoichi. Bruised and stitched, the gaping wound I had received was slow to heal, but it had been worth it. At least I had saved a life. As the door closed behind me and the carriage returned to its normal pace, I took a seat. Shrouded in shadow, the Kazekage glared from under his immense white-blue hat.

"Do you know why you're here?" Tension pulsed in the air. Dear God, it was about to happen again.

My mouth felt dry as I answered. "No, sir."

A thin sheen of sweat masked his face before an explosion of sand choked me. Gasping, I struggled to breath, both confused and pained by the onslaught. The Godaime seemed to be battling something else, though. Livid, he continued. "With my integrity having been brought into question by the other Kages at that the Summit, most notably by the Tsuchikage, I was given an ultimatum: if I was to assure my position as commanding general of the joint shinobi force, I would first have to prove myself capable of compassion." His hands curled into fists and the sand around my body tightened. My injured arm screamed in protest. Suddenly aware of my pain, he released me. I fell to the ground coughing. His tone became rough.

"I gave up my freedom for you. I expect you to do the same." It was such an ominous statement I stiffened. What the hell was he talking about? Those pale, kohl rimmed eyes seemed devoid of life. My head was throbbing with a sharp ache that ran all along my body, but I forced myself to ignore it. At that moment, the carriage lurched to a stop and I nearly toppled forward before he caught me. His brilliant red hair contrasted with his pale pallor. God, he was beautiful. His slender fingers pressed against my bruised arm causing me to flinch and draw back. I noted my blood on his fingertips. The stitches had reopened. His growled. "Fuck." Mute, he led me towards the door and wrenched it open. As soon as he did, Matsuri rushed to greet him.

" How may I be of service Godaime-san?"

Gaara's expression was stoic as he splayed his encrusted fingers. "My wife's wound needs to stitched. See to it that it's done." His wife? Hold up. Wait. What? Was this some sort of fucking joke? Did he really think I was suicidal? Did anyone just see what happened?

"Your…your wife?" She gawked. Gaara glared.

"You're trying my patience, Matsuri. Perhaps I'll have to replace you."

Bowing, she blushed. "Forgive me, Godaime-san." As she led me away, towards the medical tent that had been set up for tonight's camp, she rounded on me. "Is it true? Are you really his wife?" In truth, I didn't know what to say, so I shrugged.

"I know as much about this whole situation as you do." Taking a step back, I threw her a glance. "But you're welcome to try and change his mind."

Bowing, she shook her head. "If the Kazekage choose you to be his wife, then you're his wife. That's it. There's nothing more to say. Please, allow me to escort you the rest of the way, my Lady." My lady? I pushed her into standing position, my eyes pleading for her to understand.

"Don't. Please. Let's…let's not make a big deal about this." Deep down, my mind was in turmoil. Gaara of the Sand was a stranger. On top of that, he was cruel and unpredictable. Moreover, it was no secret that I was nothing more then collateral to him. He didn't _know_ me and I didn't think he'd ever really care to. There had to be a way out of this. There just had to be…. Besides, I was already in love with someone else.

Matsuri placed a hand on my shoulder, as if sensing my distress."Hey, don't worry. I won't breathe a word about this until the wedding." Her words struck a nerve and soon tears were streaming down my cheeks. Startled by my reaction, she hugged me. "I know, I know. This can only be stressful. Don't worry. Honest. Everything's going to be o.k."

I could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto. All rights are reserved to Masashi Kishimoto. This is a Karui/Gaara fanfic. I hope you enjoy.**

Gaara couldn't sleep. He needed some time alone to think and plan his next move accordingly. As he made his way down towards the massive dunes that rose and shifted in the cold night, he noted the campfires scattered like litter across the desert, providing warmth and company. Alone, with nothing but his thoughts to entertain him, he stood in the open, overlooking everyone until he saw her. Karui. Walking across the sand, she seemed deep in thought, her dark coffee complexion nearly blending her into the evening backdrop. He watched as she sat down with her teammates to eat and probably discuss what had transpired between them earlier on. He frowned. Why was it every time she was around, he lost control? Had there been some sort seal written into the contract? A justu, perhaps, that only her chakra could unleash much to his dismay? How clever. How very clever. This was their way of keeping him in check, he reasoned, of diverting him from his path and making it all the more difficult from him to rise to the ranks of commanding general. She was the red herring in the conversation. Massaging his brow, he allowed himself a small smile. Well, it was going to take a lot more than emotional upheaval on his part to make him lose sight of his goal. He had agreed to make her his wife in order to assuage the Tsuchikage's misgivings about him. He didn't, however, agree to love her. The whole thing was a façade, anyway: a public display in which he would lead with decorum and adhere to societal expectations without any real trace of sincerity. Besides, he had made it pretty clear that it was all a ruse. Specks of sands wafted in the air as he mused. Moreover, she was nothing more then a key. A key to the power he coveted with which he would use to crush the Akatsuki, especially the Uchiha. He had not forgotten the Chunin exams or the little mishap at the Summit where he had had his first real conversation with the self-absorbed shinobi. Ruled by raw emotion, Sasuke had become nothing more then a little boy inside of a man's body. A scared, confused child who had had the audacity to believe he could defeat a Kage. Gaara gritted his teeth at the very notion. The massive dunes collapsed into a roaring tempest. _I'll pluck your eyes out when the time comes, Sasuke. And not even Naruto will be able to save you. _Goaded into a heated display of power, sand sprayed across the empty terrain into a furious storm that now clawed and whipped its way into the far off distant. All the while Gaara watched, his body betraying nothing of the fury that gnawed at his heart.

* * *

><p>Omoi spluttered, spraying food in my face. "His wife? Are you serious? Has it ever occurred to you that the current Kazekage suffered from severe manic depression when he was a kid? I mean it's likely he hasn't even fully recovered from his childhood trauma. Plus, coupled with the fact that he was brought back to life, he's the equivalent to an angry, troubled zombie. " He paused. "You'll probably be eaten alive during the honeymoon."<p>

I threw my sandwich at him, but it landed on the ground near another campfire. Omoi's morbid fascination with the Kazekage was not all helpful as I tried to come to terms with my situation. "C'mon Omoi! Think! How can I weasel my way out of this?"

Omoi shrugged. " I don't really know. I mean- if what your saying about the Kages deciding to play cupid is true, then there's nothing we can do about it unless we can find someone more suitable that could be used as a bargaining chip. And I'm seeing nothing here. Absolutely no one."

"Why don't you just get him to cheat on you?" Samui cut in. Her expression was cool and collected. "Infidelity on it's own could probably break this union." She continued. " Think about it. Who could possibly woo the Godaime so brazenly?"

Wide-eyed, I nearly jumped from my seat in excitement as I clasped Samui's hands. " Oh my God? How could I have forgotten? Karin! She could do it hands down."

"Sasuke's side piece?" Omoi added, pulling his lollipop from his mouth. "Forget it. There's no way you'll get her to co-operate. Besides, we can't just let her go much less get her anywhere near the Kazekage: she's a prisoner of war."

" That's besides the point. The point is infidelity, Karui." Samui stressed. " Your life is at stake. You and I both know that the Godaime has been having trouble controlling his wrath in your presence. If he doesn't rein it in soon, you'll just be another name scrawled across a non-descript tombstone. So, even if he won't cheat- you can. Take a look around you: there's no way you can't unless you're a prude."

"Which we _know_ you are." Omoi interjected with a small smile. Resisting the urge to hit him across the head, I watched as he got up, Samui following suite. He sighed. "Still, though. We'll figure out something. Don't worry. Until then." I nodded. Linking arms, they both headed towards their tent. With no one left to tend the fire, I stomped it out, preparing myself to set up camp when I was interrupted by a cool voice.

"May I have a moment of your time?" Startled, I spun around to find myself face to face with Neji Hyuga. Mycheeks burned. Dressed in a dapper white shirt and black pants, he looked every bit the man any woman would long for. I soon found myself wondering if he recognized me. The little girl who had stood beside her great uncle while repartitions had been paid to Lord Hisashi? My heart skipped a beat. Had it really been so long since I last saw him? It was funny how, even after all I had been through-he could still manage to steal my heart. Producing a scroll, he handed it to me. "This is the new layout for the surrounding areas in which you'll be heading out as team leader. Please take a moment to memorize them as they will be destroyed." Nodding, I took it from him. Our fingers touched and in that instant, Neji pulled away as if burned. Ignoring the slight, I stared at the map, losing myself in the various landmarks and their corresponding routes. Once again, my heart had become something like a beating stone….

"I wish to speak with Karui in private." Turning around, we both paled at the sight of the Kazekage. White cloak billowing about, his expression was imperious.

Neji bowed." As you wish."

My shoulders sagged as I realized I was no longer within earshot of anyone. Gaara beckoned to me with his finger. " Come here." Feeling the sand snake about my ankles and kiss my toes, I tensed. My right arm began to throb as if anticipating another attack. Fighting the urge to turn tail and run, I obliged and came closer. Sensing my fear, he leaned forward, his voice a harsh whisper.

"Show some self restraint or there will be consequences."

I started. " What are you talking about?"

He paused, his kohl eyes burning through mine. "Right now, word is getting out that you and I are to be wed and it would behoove you to show self control. A little prudence goes along way, especially in high circles. Mark me, if you get anywhere _near_ the Hyuga, I'll cut him where he stands."

Furious, I squared my shoulders. "Then you risk everything. Or don't you care, anymore?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed before grabbing me, his fingers digging into my flesh." Oh, I care. And don't for one second believe otherwise. Why else would I decide to marry someone like you? What could you possibly offer me?" He pulled me closer. "Thus far, I have only watched you throw yourself at the Hyuga's feet like a common whore! "

His words burned like acid.

Stiff with indignation, I ignored the fact that his words had cut me, the fact that my arm was bleeding again, and the fact that we were going nowhere fast. Instead, I growled. "Let me go."

For a moment, his grip only tightened when, without warning, the Godaime crumpled to the ground. I blinked. What the hell had happened? Dropping to my knees, I fumbled with my medical pouch and frowned in consternation. Despite everything, the Kazekage was still in my care. Coated with sweat, his body trembled. Without a moment's hesitation, I shoved an antidote into his mouth, forcing him to swallow despite the awful taste. With baited breath, I waited. Soon the tremor passed, but I knew I would have to get him to a real medic immediately. Hunched over, Gaara's breathing was haggard, but he knocked my hand away when I tried to help him to his feet. Wrecked with exhaustion, his gaze was as hard as flint.

"Don't you dare breath a word of this to anyone."He hissed."Or I'll kill you." Coughing, he covered his mouth as blood pooled between his fingers. I nodded, mutely.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys are enjoying my fanfic. More to follow!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto! Sorry for the long wait!**

As the carriage rumbled along, Gaara threw a quick glance at his future wife who was huddled across from him without any blankets, her head resting uncomfortably against the arm of her seat. Fast asleep, she made little to no indication that she could hear him as he got up to undress and manage his wound, again. It had reopened sometime during the night. Opening the drawer of a small cabinet, he began to rummage, looking for an antiseptic. What had happened earlier this evening still haunted him. Never before had anyone been privy to such a display of weakness and for that, he would never forgive himself. How fucking stupid did he have to be to jeopardize everything so recklessly, he surmised. After all these years of control! Of restrain! Everything he had worked for, gone! Suppressing the urge to break the small cabinet under the carriage window, he closed his eyes. His dirty little secret had finally been revealed…. He was an epileptic: a condition that had largely been concealed by his biju during his younger years. Wrapping his shirt around his waist, he began to administer a pungent sap from a small bottle. As if on cue, Karui shifted in her sleep. Skewering the cap back on, he hoped to hear slow, even breathes. Due to the nature of their contract, he realized that he could soon be under the effect of the presumed justu. A reality he wasn't about to indulge.

* * *

><p>Wide-awake, I covered my nose and sat upright. Squinting, I saw it: a small bottle on top of the cabinet. His wound must have reopened. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I closed my eyes again. Sometimes I could be so useless…. Getting up, I fetched my bandages from my pouch. After having collapsed onto his feet and swearing me into secrecy, the Godaime and I had made our way back to the carriage. Once inside, he had then suffered another attack…. For the better of the night, I had been forced to dress his wounds to the best of my abilities. Placing a roll of bandages on the cabinet beside the small bottle, I sat back down. Without any acknowledgement on his part, he took the roll and continued to dress his wounds, his fingers quick and skilled, as he wrapped the last bandaid around his lean waist. Searching for something to do, other then to wait for him to finish, I garbed my sword, determined to sharpen it, when a loud knock on the carriage's door broke the silence. Hurrying over, sword still in hand, I opened the door only to find a tall woman with spiky blond hair, holding a large box. She threw a glance in my direction.<p>

"You must be Karui-san? "

"Yes. And you are?"

"Temari." Stepping inside, she placed the mysterious box down. "This just a little wedding gift from both Kankuro and I got. Since we're direct family, I figure'd it was only appropriate that we give it to you two now." Clearing her throat, she continued, turning her attention to Gaara. " Also, you're presence has been requested. There's been an unprovoked attack on one of our caravans."

"Which caravan?" He seemed indifferent, despite the news, as threw on his white robes, his blood red hair a harsh contrast to the entire ensemble.

The woman continued. "The one housing our political prisoner, sir."

In an instance, his expression grew dark. He made to leave, but turned to look at me. "Well?"

Scrambling to my feet, I quickly sheathed my blade. As I stepped off the carriage, Gaara fell in step beside me. A tall, remote figure, he exuded power, a dark power that clashed with mine. When we finally reached the scene of the crime, I stopped, taken aback at the sight of the wreckage. Off in the distant, children screamed….

In an instant, I was gone, rushing past the Godaime into the fray. Among the throngs of people, I managed to spot two very familiar faces. Despite everything, I felt elated to see them and hurried over.

"What happened?"

Samui shook her head and pointed towards the sun. "They headed that way. And they took our prisoner of war with them."

Omoi picked at the charred remains before standing up. "And that's not all." Producing a crumpled letter from his pocket, he handed it over. "We suspect an old friend of ours is back in the game."

Smoothing out the paper, I gazed at the single character scrawled across it and felt myself grow cold. "Orochimaru..."

"Yeah. For all we know, it's a very real possibility that he's back to his old antics. Nevertheless, we do know for a fact that a member of the Taka was here, more precisely-Jugo. We found a dead bear about 3 meters away from the wreckage."

Stuffing the note into my pocket, I fought to stave off the overwhelming panic I was suddenly experiencing. " Any jutsu residue or signs of a summons?"

Samui shrugged, " All we know is that they'll be heading back towards River Country."

"But the Water and River have come to an agreement. Any Akatsuki member found trespassing their borders will be killed." I pressed, searching the wreckage. "They would be idiots to attempt to seek refuge within their lands."

"Indeed."

Startled by the unexpected interjection, I turned around and found myself face to face with two very pale eyes.

Dear God, no.

Moving past me, Neji stopped to pick up an errant splinter from off the hot ground. He continued, "but like so many agreements, it's conditional. We're dealing with a traitor, here."

At that moment, I couldn't register what he had said; the memory of Gaara's thinly veiled threat last night echoed in the very recess of my mind and I flinched inwardly. Concerned, Omoi placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded. "Ya, just a little cold."

He raised his brows but said nothing. Instead, he gestured towards the debris. "Well, we better get this cleaned up. I'm pretty sure we will be assigned with a more rigorous security detail later on, so let's get this out of the way."

Samui nodded, "understood. "

In a bid to mitigate the situation, all three shinobi vanished before my eyes.

Eager to help out, I started to follow suite but someone took a hold of me and swung me around; it was Temari. She suddenly looked haggard and worn and her mouth formed a straight line. "Please, come with me."

Struggling to remain calm and composed, Following her away from the wreckage. I had no idea what was happening or where she was leading me. In the distances, I caught sight of a few precipitous boulders. They had formed into rocky towers long ago and now dotted the landscape. My heart leapt, despite my initial fear. This meant that we were getting closer to the capital. As we continued to walk further away, I scanned my surrounding; we were approaching an immense sand dune.

Temari stopped and turned around, her expression stoic.

"You'll find him at the base of the dune."

I nodded. Without a word, she vanished from sight.

Taking a deep breath, I paused before moving; I didn't like this. Any of this. I was frightened. But I had to show some pluck or I would find myself cowering in his presence forever which was a fate I wasn't to eager to fulfil.

I pressed on and, in the process, sheathed my katana. As I approached the base of the massive dune, I caught sight of him. He seemed to be deep in thought as he made no indication that he had noted my slow arid winds swept under his white robes and the sheer mantle that adorned his hat.

" You wanted to speak with me?"

He turned towards me; I felt his eyes search mine before he handed me a small, ornate box.

"This box contains a ring with the official seal of the Kazekage, giving you full jurisdiction. It is your duty to guard it. Any order will be obeyed with its stamp."

Gingerly, I took the small, black box.

He continued, looking away. "In the wake of this latest attack, it is important that you remain collected. The people will be looking up to you for strength." He paused, shielding his face.

"It is also you're wedding gift."

My chest tightened. Looking at the small box, I shook my head. "But wait, what's going on?"

"I've been called away." He replied, curtly.

I gripped the box in a panic. "What?"

"I leave tomorrow night. Suna will be under your helm until I return."

"But..but..bu-" I stammered, refusing to accept the reality of what was happening. My pulse was racing. I didn't know Suna. I couldn't run it. This was absurd! "But that's right after the wedding? What could be so important?"

"The Mizukage has convoked a new Summit."

A second summit? Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. "When do you get back, then?"

"In a fortnight."

Dear God, strike me now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the LOONG wait, but life…it gets in the way sometimes- Anyway, same disclaimer. I own nothing, expect your souls *evil laugh * (I fixed this chapter b/c I wasn't happy with it—I'm working on the 5****th****—thx for the support!)**

The screams of joy and elation were thunderous as we entered Suna, passing through its patrolled gates. Despite this, all I could think of was what had happened-the missing P.O.W, the glaring truth that there was indeed a traitor, and the sobering reality of my current situation. In attempt to rid myself of the incumbent thoughts, I pressed my face against the window in an uncanny manner. People milled about the streets, rushing to see their leader and their loved ones return. In that instant, I felt something inside me fall away. The village of Suna was both a beautiful and haunting village, no—country, that stretched itself lazily across the enormous dunes within the craggy ravine. Massive spherical and cylindrical buildings seemed to shoot up from the ground before quickly disappearing into the shifting sands, their walls etched with symbols. Some old. Some new. Despite my initial resentment, I felt myself being pulled along, ushered into an intricate enigma that was Suna. Perturbed by this sudden feeling, I moved away from the carriage's window, letting the blue curtains fall back while the Kazekage skimmed through a stack of scrolls outlining various political mandates. Judging by their broken seals, I recognized the names of a few. They were small villages that bordered Suna and had been highlighted by Neji on the map he had given me two nights ago. And judging by its layout, it was a small recon detail. Nothing too big. Plus, I surmised, I could assign whomever I wanted to execute the mission once I was in office.

The silence within the carriage was deafening.

Bitting the inside of my check, I leaned back. " So, when I'm in office, can I assign personal missions?"

Buried in a mountain of scrolls and paperwork, there was a brief silence before the Godaime spoke.

His words were terse.

"As long as the state isn't jeopardized, you may do as you please."

Pensive, I studied the hilt of my sword.

"And what about the traitor?"

"What about them?"

" To what extent am I able to punish them before they fall under your hegemony?"

Putting his quill down, he looked at me. "Why are you suddenly so inquisitive?"

Leaning forward, I arched a brow. "Why not? This is important, after all. Besides, the least we can do is find some sort of comprise. I figured talking could be a good start."

Gaara returned to his work.

Unfazed, I decided to steer the conversation towards a much more interesting topic: our engagement.

"So, tell me how this happened? I'm sure there were others."

The Kazekage's pen didn't break stride. "There were. Many others."

"And...?"

"The Raikage suggested you." Re-dipping his quill into a small bottle, he continued, "to keep an eye on me. Which I surmised correctly, after realizing you had a peculiar effect on me." He stopped his paperwork for a brief moment to look at me, his mouth a slight scowl.

"Even now, you provoke within me a much more callous nature…."

With a strained whisper, I gripped the handle of my sword. "My uncle did this?" A stone formed at the pit of my stomach.

Gaara said nothing.

Frowning, I pressed the issue. "And what do you mean 'keep an eye on you?'"

The Godaime stared at me before putting his pen down. "When I agreed to this marriage, I ascertained that there would be catch. What and how this 'catch' would present itself, I had failed to perceive. It was, after all, just another obstacle that stood in my way and I imagined it as thus: another psychical hindrance to overcome. I didn't care how or who it would be, just that I would overcome it. And it didn't take long before I was proven right." It was here that he nodded toward my injured arm. "When you rescued that girl, that was the first time I was introduced to both you and the 'catch'. That callous nature I mentioned prior is a testament to your uncle's power. In his bid to see me fall, he happily sacrificed you. The Raikage was in pursuit of the title as well, at the time. He might still be, depending on how this goes."

He paused to study my reaction, probably to gauge whether or not I understood, but I remained stoic.

"So, when your sand attacked me in the carriage after you told me I was your betrothed-"

"-It wasn't actually my doing, but your uncle's Justu taking effect within the contract I had signed only a week early. A jutsu I had underestimated even when you had risked your life for that nameless konoichi."

"And what about Neji? Are you going to tell me that was the jutsu speaking?"

Gaara glared. "No. But I'll explain why I said and did what I did. You see, the jutsu also acts as a fidelity clause that must be upheld until tomorrow morning. Meaning, we must not engage with anyone until after our wedding, if I'm to gain the title."

"And what about the fact that you called me whore? What did you hope to gain there?"

Gaara spoke, his countenance betraying nothing. "Your indignation."

* * *

><p>His office loomed in the distance. Gaara arranged his attire as he began to stand, smoothing any and all wrinkles. Appearance was, after all, everything. As soon as the carriage slowed to a halt, they dismounted as a couple, greeting the citizens. He didn't notice the children that ran to his future wife with silly grins nor the women who remarked upon her 'vexing hair and eyes.' He didn't remark upon the white mallows that spiralled in the air or the cheering. Instead, he focused on climbing towards the wide double doors that greeted him and his hand that currently gripped Karui's waist. He had found that, over the years, especially during his father's reign, whenever people had models of stability, it had a habit of calming them down even if they were such mundane examples like a happy couple. As they climbed, flocked by the Anbu and his siblings who greeted the people with unabashed love, he pulled Karui closer in response. Not from need to protect but a need to control, a need to control her and every single aspect of this war that was consuming it took everything he had to mask it. Much like his epilepsy. After their 'brief' conversation on the politics of their marriage, he and Karui had fallen, once again, into a stretched silence-a common habit it now seemed. Not that he minded it very much. In fact, he had been able to return his attention on much more pressing matters: namely, the Second Summit.<p>

After allowing a minuscule breach in security only moments after he had informed Karui that he was going to marry her and subsequently, releasing his P.O.W., Gaara had began to put execute his project 'Second Summit' into motion. He knew from the get-go that someone would make an attempt to save the strange konoichi. He knew her deep-seated infatuation with the Uchiha and he also knew that she was invaluable in her own way because her of ability, judging by the numerous bite marks on her body.

But mostly importantly, he knew from that start that Sasuke was selfish. A selfish man who would drain himself dry to prove his 'worth', so wholly dependent had he become on his Mangekyō Sharingan.

And through his intuitiveness, Gaara quickly selected a few capable, merciless, and shrewd shinobi from the Anbu to execute the Second Summit, The Toorima. This small task force had also been dispatched only seconds after he had informed his soon-to-be about his 'unexpected' leave of absence.

All this he had set in motion after the fiasco at the first Summit

Now, he could only hope that his enemies (and there were many) would not catch wind of his plans while he was away.

As they reached the final step and crossed through the golden-framed double doors of the Grand Council Hall building, he stole a glance at Karui, his betrothed, wondering if she'd be strong enough with task he had left her in charge with. As he did, a bouquet of flowers fell at her feet. She bent down to pick it up but stopped when it rose in the air, encircled in sand.

There was a brief moment of hesitation. Gaara wondered then, for the first time, what she was thinking. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when suddenly a little girl ran up and plucked it from the air. She shoved the bouquet of roses into his startled fiancé empty hands.

"Take it," the little girl said breathlessly with a smile. The sand still swirled at its base. " Take it because you're pretty and you'll remember to take good care of me and my family when the wars comes."

There was brief pause before the Karui bent down, freeing herself from his grip in that moment, and pulled the little girl into hug. "Thank-you." She clasped the bouquet, tightly. "You'll be safe, I promise you."

Straightening up, she watched as the little girl ran back, disappearing into the crowd. Entering the Grand Council, Gaara watched as his fiancé held the bouquet of white mallows to her nose; her eyes were closed and there was a faint hint of a smile. He knew then that she would be quite capable of protecting his people.

She had made a promise after all.

And Kazekage's wife always keeps her promises.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank-you for your patience and your continued support! As a disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or the characters! Enjoy! More to come! ( I need more discipline lol)**

As soon we had entered the Grand Hall, we were immediately separated and ushered into two different hallways that spilt off from each other. There was the main hallway, which took lead to the council chambers and the Kazekage's office at the top floor, and the there was the secondary hallway that led to smaller chambers that housed political guests, and so on. It was through the main hall that Gaara and his siblings, along with many advisors, were ushered along while I was taken down the secondary hall. Accompany me was Matsuri who, in an effort to comfort me, told snippets about the history of the buildings, its politics and the Kazekage's who had come before. I listened, politely, and nodded where expected, but I could do not ignore the feeling nervous. I shook my head. After what Gaara had told me, I wasn't to eager for what lay after the wedding; the sheer weight of the responsibility that awaited made me scared me. As we rounded the corner, I caught sight of Neji a few doors away from me. He noted my presence, bowed, and entered his assigned quarters. Pursing my lips, I felt torn. I didn't know how to broach the subject honestly with myself. I mean, my affections were pretty one-sided, I knew, but there had never been a time for me to make something of them. I had either been too young at the time, constrained by politics, clan feuds, and now an arranged marriage. It was a silly, really, for me to keep bearing a torch for him. Besides, I was sure he was in love with someone.

And who ever she was, she deserved him.

Thanking Matsuri, I opened the door to my own quarters. I placed the bouquet of white mallows on my desk; the young girl who had broken free from the crowd only to hand me the bouquet I had been so hesitant to take made me smile, again. What a brave, young girl.

I hoped I would have a daughter like that, someday. A strong, defiant spirit like her mother, especially in a world where dreams were hard to come by, sporting fiery red hair and gold eyes.

I chuckled at the idea, sweeping my hand against the soft covers of my bed. Yawning, I sat down and fell back, ignoring my katana that pressed against my hips.

Three days, of blistering heat, but we had made it.

Closing my eyes, I decided to forget everything for moment; I needed to sleep. I would worry later, I decided. Tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

><p>Seated at the head of the council, he listened as he was brought up to speed on the current news of his capital and his people; what relieved him the most, however, was the fact that none of his political ties and alliances he had forged throughout the years had suffered: alliances that were even more pertinent now, especially with the idea of a shinobi alliance and the upcoming war. Shortages of food and drought were common concerns as well the iron and gold sand trade, all of which he could handle. There was also the case of panicked daimyos that were in such a state of disarray due to the upcoming war that they had brazenly demanded an audience with Kazekage, himself. Scoffing at their petty concerns, he made a mental note that he would write out a guide on how to deal with them for her during his leave of absence. His sibling and his advisors had also been well informed of his decision to pursue the Uchiha; the mission had been given a ranking higher than an S-level and it had been given a unanimous vote in favor of his departure. They were all aware of the threat the unstable Uchiha posed so close to the war. Their only task was to keep the truth of the mission from her, his future wife; she was to be kept in the dark because of her volatile nature. He knew how deeply she loathed the Uchiha. It was the sole trait he admired in her, but her fury was hard to temper; it was like a strike of lightning…erratic, unpredictable, and fatal.<p>

No, the current mission required a certain amount of finesse. A feat he wasn't sure she could execute in her current state; she would only remember how close she had been at the first Summit. No doubt her shame would comprise the mission entirely, if she knew the truth.

Leaning back, he continued to listen to the state of affairs. Soon, they would speak about the wedding, the guest, and the food. Until then, all he could do was nod. And even though his body ached for a goodnight sleep at the moment, he hoped that she would be at least well rested for tomorrow's activities.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I awoke to rain splattering against my windows pane. After Matsuri had come by to serve me a hot breakfast, I was quickly taken to the baths within the building and dressed. Adorned with pearls and a pair of ivory combs, my brilliant red air was carefully held in place in an elaborate up-do that exposed my neck and the dazzling chocker of dripping diamonds. The number of guest exceed my expectations; among the throngs of pertinent people listed, I recognized the names of Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade-sama, the current Hokage, as well as the Hyuga clan, along with a few daimyos from both the Land of Sand and Wind, a few prestigious clans from within both Suna and Kumo, and my uncle, the Raikage. Putting down the outline of the seating arrangements, I looked at myself in the mirror and traced the outlines of my face in the sliver glass; I couldn't recognize myself. My face looked warmer and my mouth looked inviting with its soft pink lipstick. The cool, white fabric of my dress hugged my body and flared at the waist giving off an air of elegance and overwhelming femininity that I wasn't accustomed to, but admired. Matsuri sat on my bed and smiled.<p>

"You look breathtaking. " She gushed.

Blushing, I bowed my head in embarrassment. "Thank-you. It's a shame, though, that the wedding won't be held at Kumo. The view would've been spectacular with the clouds. Plus, the sheer height would've been euphoric. " Suppressing a sigh, I heard the bell chime below. "Well, it's time."

The wedding was a grandiose affair. Officiated and married by the elders, Gaara introduced to me the myriad of guests that were attending. Overwhelmed with the introductions, I struggled to keep their names straight. Soon, my face ached from my inordinate amount smiling. Dinner was served and the banquet room was filled with mirth, merriment, and hearty conversations. Sitting next to Gaara, I surveyed the crowd. On the floor, people danced in celebration, flower petals were strewn about, and I balked inwardly at the mountain of wedding gifts.

"A toast!" Someone shouted; he stood up with his messy blond hair, his glass filled to the brim with rice wine, his eyes sparkling. " To the Kazekage and his wife! May you too be blessed with happiness, love, and peace."

Following suite, the rest of guest raised their glass, "to the Kazekage! To his wife!"

Gaara and I both lifted our glasses in acknowledgment; I had a very complicated relationship with that particular shinobi. It was true that he possessed a beautiful mosaic of qualities that endeared him to everyone, but he was also a man who had been deeply hurt.

Naruto Uzumaki, hero of Konoha. There was no doubt he was an ambitious and attractive man. My only wish for him was freedom, true freedom; whoever had burdened him with such a sadistic and hurtful task like retrieving the Uchiha had cursed him, unwittingly.

Midway through the festivities, I excused myself. Gaara paid me no heed, which suited me just fine. As I weaved through the crowd, I heard someone call my name.

"Lady Karui. May I have a moment?"

I turned and there stood Hinata.

I smiled, " of course Lady Hinata. What can I help you with?"

She produced a small box. "This a wedding gift that I wanted to deliver to you personally."

* * *

><p>Gaara presided over the last of the ceremony, helping to assign the weary guests to their quarters for the nights. Immersing himself in the minute details of the clean up, he knew he was stalling for what was to come; he consummation of their wedding. His older brother found him creating and inventory of the gifts, and sighed.<p>

"You know putting it off won't make it any easier, Gaara." He whispered.

Gaara didn't pause. "I don't know what you mean, Kankuro. "

Irritated at his brother's flippant response, he snatched the inventory away. " Get going. I'll handle this. Plus, isn't this just another step to your goal? If I were you, I'd get it over with."

Gaara glowered, but conceded as he stood up.

* * *

><p>Wearing a robe to shroud my naked body, I stepped out of the shower; the hot water had done nothing to solve my anxiety. Wearing my new lace underwear, I made sure to moisturize my skin so I felt soft and smelled sweet. Drying my hair, I combed in effort to detangle it, but it remained a mess. Here was I was a bundle of nerves in the master bedroom; Matsuri had led me here after I had excused myself from the party downstairs. It was an intimidating room with vaunted ceilings and a large bed that was protected by white, muslin curtains. Before I could do anything to further to fix my hair, however, Gaara entered the room and pushed the muslin curtains aside.<p>

He gestured to the bed.

"Let's get this over with."

Lifting my chin, I walked towards the bed, my expression stoic, as I began to untie my robe and proceeded to sit down. This meant absolutely nothing to me. Nothing. It was a contract, after all, and I would see it through to the end with every bit of dignity I could muster. Pulling off his shirt, he displayed a taut torso was taut and sculpted arms. His hair was a mess but his expression was serious. I looked away; I wasn't here to appreciate his physique I scoffed to myself.

"Keep your hands there, on the edge of the bed, and lay down. "

Instinctively, I closed my eyes, but did as I was told; this whole process was becoming quickly very disingenuous and it pissed me off. I said nothing, however. Standing away form me with his arms crossed, he scrutinized my body and scowled. I bit my tongue, stifling both my extreme discomfort at his unwanted examination. I felt tendrils of sand crawl against my thigh and stiffened; they pushed towards my lace underwear and, with a forceful tug, pulled them off. The tendrils of sand then began to pry my legs apart but, as if they had a mind of their own, they snapped back shut.

I guess I couldn't do this, after all. A lump formed at the bottom of my throat.

The Godaime frowned, " don't make this, difficult. "

Miffed at his imperious tone, my hands gripped the covers, and I spread my legs defiantly.

"Then don't keep me waiting."

Sand suddenly engulfed the room, threatening to suffocate me, but in that moment I didn't care; I just wanted him to hurry up and leave. The sand pinned me down; obscuring my view, I could only feel his knee separate my thighs. Squeezing my eyes shut, I gritted my teeth as he forcefully entered me. He drove harder and harder into me. Struggling to disassociate form what was happening to me, I tried to think of anything or anyone at all. The image of Neji swam into my memory, but instead of offering me a fixed point, his image only served to further aggravate the situation. I felt like trash. And then, just like that, it was over.

He said nothing as he stood up.

With my eyes still closed, I tried to ignore him and the ache between my legs. With baited breath, I waited to hear the door slam shut, signaling his exit.

When it did, I darted over and locked it. There was a still a bottle of celebratory sake on the desk. I poured myself a cup. Tears stung the corner of my eyes, but I wiped them away, angry with myself for getting too worked up.

I had expected this…

Shivering, I poured myself another glass.

* * *

><p>Secluded in his office, Gaara leaned against his desk after much deliberation; papers were strewn about and shards of glass littered the floor. Whether the effect of the jutsu had worn off, he didn't know. What he did know, however, was how disgusted he was with himself.<p>

What had he done? Pouring himself a cup of sake, he gritted his teeth.

Despite, his firm convictions that he had done nothing wrong, that he had just been fulfilling his part of the bargain, he still felt sick. The scene played itself over and over in his head, as he contemplated the myriad of ways he could have handled the situation. He hadn't intended to use her like this, with such indifference. It had struck a cord with him. He knew better than anyone what it felt like to be used and abused; yet her he was repeating the cycle. Yes, he had wanted this arrangement to remain contractual. Yes, it was more of a public union then a romantic union. And yes, she had been an obstacle in his bid to become more powerful, but that didn't mean he had had the right to…the right to….

He threw the empty the bottle of rice wine at the window; it crashed and shattered.

He had treated her like his father had treated him all those years ago. Like all his people had even though he loved them, dearly. Gripping the edge of desk, he decided then and there that he would explain himself. That he was sorry. That even though there was a lack of love between them what he had subjected her these past week had been unacceptable. That he had been keeping up appearance. That….

Straightening up, Gaara closed his eyes. No, he thought. I won't say anything now. It's the wine talking. There are other things that I should focus on, right now.

His gaze swept through his office and the mess he had created. "I'll deal with this later," he muttered as he turned to go, locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>In my quest to get some fresh air, I found myself stumbling onto the main hall; disgruntled, I retraced my steps since I didn't want to find myself anywhere near the Kazekage. Working my way down the secondary hallway, I passed Neji's chambers and lingered for bit before I berated myself in my drunken stupor. No! I told myself. No!<p>

* * *

><p>As he made his was down the main hallway, he caught a flash of red round the corner into the secondary hall. What was she doing at this hour? He frowned and quickened step.<p>

* * *

><p>I passed Matsuri quarters, mutely, still in search of some fresh air when I heard a sound. Swaying, I pressed my hand against the wall and strained to hear but it was silent. Rolling my eyes at my own stupidity, I began to proceed when I heard a whimper. I froze. My hand was shaking, but I forced myself to stay still. What had possessed me to listen, I'll never know. Perhaps it had been a morbid sense of curiosity. Nevertheless, I immediately regretted it when I heard her moan, " Gaa…aara."<p>

The empty bottle of wine crashed. Holy shit.

* * *

><p>Gaara heard the crash and turned to see his wife quickly bend down and retrieve the shattered glass before disappearing.<p>

Without thinking, the sand encircled him and he disappeared after her, determined to control the situation-whatever it was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank-you for your patience and your continued support! As a disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or the characters! Enjoy! **

**Tw: mild self-harm**

My bear feet sank into the hot sand; I hugged myself against the cold breeze and tried to sink deeper, clutching my empty bottle of sake. Here in the middle of the desert, far away from the capital and its twinkling lights, I felt safe: safe from him and the world, if only for a little while. Gazing at the stars that marred that inky skies above me, I sighed. I would return, of course but right now all I wanted to do was get away. Dropping down, I rolled onto my back and I closed my eyes, feeling myself drown; the sand out here, away from his influence, proved far more gentle as it caressed my legs, soothing the dull pain between my thighs.

The bottle of sake shattered in my hand. My fingers, sticky with my own blood, trembled and I painted at line across my exposed stomach; I hated him and what he had done to me.

Before the wedding, even before the attacks, I had only ever been wary of the Kazekage: wary, but altogether indifferent. I could remember the rumors of his gripping beauty but it never interested me. I had dreams, then. Big dreams. I was going to be the Raikage.

Snorting, I turned onto my side; my hair fell across my face, hiding my tears. Against my dark brown skin, its cherry strands were a harsh but delightful contrast.

I wondered then, alone and bitter, if he loved her. Our marriage was only a piece of paper, after all. Maybe I was being selfish.

I chuckled. Well, if they were happy, all of them happy, then I would be happy.

But first I would hurt.

* * *

><p>It had been her wild, unkempt hair that had given her position away. He appreciated its bright color, even more so, given the late hour and the lack of lights despite the stars. Wearing a simple outfit, with a scarf and his gourd, he approached her. Earlier, after he had left her in their master bedroom, he had changed and had quickly made his way to his office to muse. He had been planning on departing for his mission as soon as he had finished 'musing', but on his way out, he had caught sight of her. His strong need for propriety had then driven him to catch up with her, desperate to return her to their bedroom should anyone notice her lack of clothing or inebriated state. He couldn't blame her, though. He had hurt her and, though he had no growing attachment to her, she was his wife and he had a responsibility to care for her. That brief period in which she had been his fiancée, he had been curt and cruel. Admittedly, he had, at first, used the jutsu and its effects as an excuse for his behavior, but the truth was that he had just been nervous. And his anxiety,coupled with the fidelity clause, had only served to aggravate the situation. But that wasn't important right now. Her well-being was; she had a multitude of important tasks awaiting her before he left and the safety of the capital depended on her.<p>

As he came forward, the sand beneath her lithe, black body shifted and encircled her gently. He saw her struggle then. Quickly, he performed a series of hand signs. The sand tightened, but only enough to secure her; it seemed that that particular jutsu had indeed become void.

"What are you doing?" She snarled. Her head turned to glare at him, her gold eyes flaming.

"Putting you back to bed." He relied, coolly. "Or have you forgotten your duties as my wife?"

"Don't 'wife' me!" She spat. In a cloud of smoke, her body disappeared then; the sand coffin crumbled, releasing a broken bottle of sake.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the Godaime with and only injured hand; I was pretty sure that my arm had finally healed. Without my katana, I knew that I would have to rely heavily on my skills in both ninjutsu and taijustu if I wanted to evade him.<p>

However, it was late and I was suddenly exhausted. Gesturing to the gourd, I spoke.

"There is no need for that. " His sand still instilled a sense of odium in me; I didn't think I would ever get over it. " Just tell me one thing…Do you love her, at least? Or is she just another…another thing for you to use!"

Gaara's countenance betrayed nothing. He folded his arms; in his element, surrounded by massive sand dunes, he seemed at ease.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Suppressing the urge to careen at him and start a fight for the hell of it, I bit back my ire, and continued. "Matsuri! Do you love her? I heard everything, so there's no need for you stand there and act coy."

Gaara took a step towards me. I countered by taking a step back; he had done enough harm.

" I'm not Matsuri's lover. That would be indecent."

Lifting my chin, I snorted. "Well, isn't that just convenient." This time I took a step forward. " You know, with all that's happened this past week, I'd be inclined to think that she's just an innocent bystander."

Gaara gritted his teeth, "are you implying something, Karui?"

"Maybe I am. " I retorted. "But whatever it is, just make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Gaara said nothing. Instead, he unwrapped his billowing, white scarf form around his neck and offered it to her. "I don't need you catching a cold."

Wordlessly, I took the scarf from him; despite everything, I wanted Matsuri to be happy. I really did. I wanted her, Neji, and his lover, to all be happy.

My own happiness would have to come later, I decided.

* * *

><p>Gaara watched as she struggle to tie the scarf around her delicate frame; he was still in a state of shock at her accusations, but he couldn't dwell on them now since he had even more pressing matters to deal with. He would get to the bottom of it, nevertheless, on his return; it was pointless, however, to argue with her since she seemed very much convinced that he had been engaging in illicit affair with his own student. The very thought made him cringe inwardly. It was a pity that his pride, or was it his vanity, wouldn't allow him to tell her that she had been his first.<p>

He noted her injured hand and the dry blood that had been smeared across her smooth belly. Would it ever bear his children? Biting the inside of cheek, he berated himself for indulging in such foolish ideas; he didn't like this woman. He _knew_ he didn't like her. She was bold, impudent, fierce and completely helpless.

But it was still his duty, on paper, to help her. Moving towards her, he took the scarf in his hands and felt her stiffen. Wrapping it around her body, he found himself once again remembering their consummation and how rushed, awkward and insincere it had all been.

Had he been that desperate to distance himself from her? Avoiding her injured hand, he tied the scarf at the waist and stood back; the scarf had been transformed into a simple dress.

He decided then that, yes, he had indeed been that desperate. And still was.

* * *

><p>When he had finished tying the scarf in place, I crossed my arms. Without a word, I vanished, teleporting myself right back to the Grand Hall; marching through the threshold, off towards the secondary hall, I made my way back to my private quarters, the one that had been assigned to me before the wedding.<p>

I be damned if I ever found myself sharing a bed with that man, I thought scathingly, as I finally crawled under the covers.

* * *

><p>"She has returned to her private quarters, Godaime." A shinobi bearing a sable mask confirmed.<p>

Gaara nodded." Move out."

* * *

><p>Far off in the distant, a figured spied the small militia leave and smirked. Without the formidable protection of its Kage, Suna was vulnerable to attack.<p>

And attack they would.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank-you for your patience and your continued support! As a disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or the characters! Enjoy! **

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Karui-sama? Are you awake?"

Bolting upright, I scrambled out of bed. Devilish and panicked, I struggled to get dress only to fall flat on my ass, landing awkwardly on my injured hand. Wincing, I struggled to stand in my drowsy state and threw on a skirt and a shirt.

I rushed to the door, wrenching it open. "What is it? Am I late? Have the guests already left?"

Matsuri laughed, "no but I came by to make sure you were properly fed and bathed since I'm your advisor." She grinned widely, "shall we?"

Sighing in relief, I closed the door behind me and nodded, "let's."

As we walked towards the baths that lay at the end of the hall, I found myself studding her. Her brown hair was slightly tousled, and she seemed perfectly relaxed.

He must've a done quite a number on her, I surmised. Walking into the baths, I went into a small corner and began to undress. Since it was still quite early, we were the only two here which made very me happy; I wasn't very comfortable in large gathering when it came to baths. As I scrubbed my body, I took great care in unwrapping my bandages form my arm. I was glad to see that my cuts had held and gingerly washed them. Apart from a few minor cuts and a large bruise, my hand also seemed fine. Entering the bath, I made my way towards the end, letting myself sink as every fiber of my being hummed in delight.

Matsuri took the end opposite me and sighed. "This is just wonderful, wouldn't you agree? I'm glad I was able to catch you this early. I'm sure you are very worry about lays ahead for the next two weeks."

"I am. Its like I have been thrown into a dragon's cave without any weapons." Chuckling, I tucked a strand of wet hair behind my ear. " So, what exactly should I expect? Is there an itinerary at least?"

Leaning back, Matsuri nodded. "Yes, but I'm in charge of it's upkeep. As your assistance, it's my duty to update you and guide you. The first order of business is your wedding guests. They will be leaving in a series of days. Those with urgent business back home will leave today while others while have requested a longer stay. "

"A longer stay?"

"Don't worry too much, Lady Karui. Those that have decided to extend their day are only here to relax and sight-see while under the protection of the Godaime; it's a prestige, thing." Matsuri smiled, " they won't bother you, I promise."

Sinking under the water, I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. "I think I can do this."

Matsuri laughed. "Yup, and I'll be there to help every step of the way."

* * *

><p>On the outskirts, a coach rumbled towards the entrance of Suna before it was halted; the four jounin surround the carriage, scrutinizing the elderly man who simply smiled.<p>

"What business brings you here?"

"I'm a traveling merchant from the Land of Water. I have wares to sell." The old man bowed. "You are welcome to search my wagon."

Frowning, one of the guards marched over and opened his carriage for inspection. There a small silence before the guard nodded to his fellow shinobi.

"He's clean, let him pass."

Returning to his seat, the old man bowed again before spurring his horse through the gates.

* * *

><p>The sunlight streamed through the little office that I had been given as I sat down, shifting through the paperwork; the Kazekage's office was currently of limits since the stubborn man had decided to keep it locked for whatever reason. No matter, I thought, as I sipped my tea, this was just fine. Besides, it was quiet and secluded on the top floor. Leaning back, I stared out my small window. After I had bathed, I had been taken to a large dressing room where I had been wrapped up in an elaborate kimono of blue and gold, complete with a pristine, white cloak that had wide, butterfly sleeves. I studied the fabric; it was smooth and cool but it felt constricting. With my katana, Iruka, tied securely around my waist, I gazed at my watch. In an hour, I would see to the first wave of departures, which mainly consisted of the Hokage, the Hyuga clan and that foolish Uzumaki. He had caused quite a stir during breakfast; bereft of that fact his favorite food wasn't being served, he had grumble out loud, picking at his food which only served to aggravate a few of the other guest, most notably the Yotsuki Clan of Kumo whom I held a great respect for. I shook my head. By the end of it, I had ordered a bowl of ramen for each guest.<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting outside a café, Kankuro had decided that he would indulge himself a little; a huge scroll leaned against his legs. Watching the throngs of people pass him by, he found myself thinking about the impending war and its implications. He couldn't quite grasp it yet, but there would be chaos soon and bloodshed. Nursing his coffee, he stared at his hands. Was he ready? Were any of them? He had desperately wanted to join his younger brother in his mission, if only to protect him, but Gaara had shut him down. Suddenly frustrated, Kankuro had the sudden urge to throw his cup of coffee. Taking a deep breath, he scanned the area again. In the far corner and elderly man struggled to lift a few crates from his wagon. Getting up, Kankuro left some change on the table and decided to help the old man.<p>

* * *

><p>Standing outside, with a hand on the hilt of my sword, I watched as few guests began to secure their luggage on their stagecoaches; my robe billowed in the wind and my bangs whipped across my face, gently, as I surveyed the first of many to leave. Matsuri stood by my side, handing out small gifts to each person as a token of gratitude. Despite my initial misgivings, I had even prepared personal escorts to those who had requested them. These were Suna' allies and friends after all, and as his-stand-in, I would do what I could to keep them safe and happy.<p>

"Where's Gaara, anyway?"

The question caught me off guard, and I turned to see a quizzical Naruto making his way towards me.

I shrugged. "He's at a meeting."

Naruto frowned, "really? And he left you here alone? It must have been important."

"Apparently, something to do with a another Sum-" but before I could even finish my sentence, I was abruptly cut off by an irate Lady Tsunade who marched over, seething, holding an empty bottle of wine.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto winced, "gotta go. See you on the battlefield!"

Next, it was the Hyuga clan. Lord Hiashi bowed. "Thank-you for your hospitality. I look forward to working with you and your husband in the future."

I bowed, "we hope you'll join us soon again."

Once he had left, Lady Hinata bowed and held my hands. "Until then."

I smiled,"until then."

Letting me go, she hurried to join her father.

"Karui-sama," Neji bowed and my breath hitched; he stood up and I cursed myself inwardly. I felt like such a schoolgirl.

He continued. "If there is ever a need of our services, Konoha will respond. We are the Kazekage's allies, after all."

Bowing, I felt his hand graze my cheek and I immediately stood up; thankfully, no had noticed. Embarrassed at the sudden contact I tried to remain cool, convinced it had been an accident.

"Thank-you. Your friendship is very much appreciated."

Without a word, he turned to join the others.

* * *

><p>Alone in the market square, the old man unfurled a scroll. Producing a quill, he quickly wrote down a message: <strong>What are my orders? <strong>

After a few moments, another message appeared: ** Wait.**

* * *

><p>As the sun began to descend, I watched as people below milled in and out shops, markets, boutiques, running various errands, and I gripped Iruka tighter; they were all under my care. Matsuri stood beside me and bowed.<p>

"Today's duties are through." Straightening up, she grinned. "You did well. Tomorrow will a little bit harder. You'll have to visit the academy and sit in on your first council meeting. There will be a few delegates from various village within the Land of Wind, including the Daimyos, but other then that, I think you'll be fine."

Turning to her, I stared at her, and asked. " Do you want to get some ice cream with me?"

Matsuri smiled, "I would be honored."

As we began to make our descent towards the markets a sudden chill went through my spine. Something was off.

Matsuri noted my expression. "Is everything ok?"

Linking my arm through hers, I smiled. " Just a little cold, is all."

For a while we walked in a silence, until Matsuri spoke.

"I noticed you didn't wear your rings."

Glancing at my hand, I frowned; I had completely forgotten about my rings. I knew I had taken off my wedding ring off after our first night together in spite but the official seal had completely slipped my mind. Clenching my hand into a fist, I stared off into the distant.

"You're right. I'll fix that for tomorrow."

Matsuri nodded, "good. They are quite important, especially your wedding ring."

I paused, my brows arched. "Oh? Why?"

Matsuri expression became stoic. " That ring has the ability to call the Godaime to your side in your hour of need."

"Wait, what?"

We stopped walking and I stared at her; her eyes were steely and her mouth was set in a severe line. "And it goes both ways. If the Godaime were ever in trouble, he would activate his ring and there you'd be, come hell or high water."

My mind blanked; the magnitude of what she was saying hit me like a ton of bricks. This wasn't just some agreement on paper anymore; my life was in the balance because of him.

_I gave up my freedom for you. I expect you to do the same._

Balking, I squeezed the hilt of my sword, nearly fainting.

* * *

><p>Gaara scanned the area. They had been traveling towards Yugakure, in their hopes to intercept the Uchiha. Based on recent inlet, it seemed his end goal was the Land of Water. As he speed past, he felt the sun descend and wondered if everything had gone smoothly back home. He was sure she had caused a mess or a devastating political scandal. He was interrupted from his thoughts, however, when he heard a shout. His head snapped back towards the sound was immediately greeted to a succession of explosions. The Toorima dodged the attack with ease and formed a protective circle around him. His eyes peered through the smoke; he suddenly felt a chill. It couldn't be….<p>

.


End file.
